The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of poinsettia, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘NPCW18281’. ‘NPCW18281’ was derived from an irradiated cutting of the Poinsettia variety CHRISTMAS WISH Red, (also known as ‘NPCW13218’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,625), having red bracts, in April 2013 in a greenhouse in Stuttgart, Germany.
In April 2014, a single plant having pink bracts was selected in Stuttgart, Germany. In February 2015, ‘NPCW18281’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative apical cuttings. ‘NPCW18281’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative apical cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.